How Deep Is Your Love?
by Weird-Icelandians
Summary: He loved her first in another body.
1. Chapter 1

There was a storm outside like any other. _Ordinary._

Balem took a sip of his golden cup. It was filled with the finest wine of all the region and yet, he found no enjoyment in it. He smelled the wine, gently rocking it to its sides.

_I've had better._

He thought, tossing the cup to the ground carelessly. "Give me a better one." He commanded. Balem was known for having a whispery voice, yet it was chilling as always.

The female servants did not protest when the cup hit the ground, spilling it's content onto the carpet. They couldn't. Why would they? Protesting would be almost like asking for a death sentence. No one dare defy their Lord's wishes.

The butterfly part human hybrid took the cup from the ground and handed it to another other servant. This servants task was now to fill it with another kind of wine. He did so and threw into into the container the bottle of wine containing the same wine which Balem had _tested. _Balem, it seemed, wasn't the best of moods that day. Oddly enough, half of the universe knew why.

_What a waste of time._

Balem was patiently awaiting the latest news of his spies. Spies. When did he not await news from his spies. Controlling one third of the universe without spies seemed almost impossible nowadays, especially in his line of business. A man's word didn't mean anything in today's society. Not to mention he was the rightful owner of the Abrasax family. His family was notorious for having spies everywhere. That included internal spies. Spies in his own family. Every one of the three heirs of the Abrasax family had spies on each sibling. His siblings weren't exactly famous for being trustworthy. Balem knew that very well. Almost _too well_. Being one of the most powerful men in the universe had its down sides as well. And yet, Balem was a man of his word.

He stared nonchalantly at the storm raging outside. He had been doing this for the last half an hour. Drinking wine, staring at the storm and drinking wine again. It was beginning to get boring. The storm was identical to every storm he had seen for the last millennia, the same lightning bolts, the same purplish color of the sky, the same water falling from the sky, the same everything. Then, the doors smashed open.

_Finally._

He thought turning around in his sofa and facing the spies. Both of them had dark green skin. You guessed it, they were crocodile hybrids. The most faithful of servants.

"My lord." They bowed. Balem arched one of his eyebrows. They were new. And they seemed to respect him more than the last one.

To say the least, he was pleased.

"You may speak." He moved his hand gracefully, inviting them to speak. The crocodile hybrids looked at teach other before the one that had an eye patch spoke. Balem expected nothing new. Maybe Titus wanted to assassinate him or maybe Lalique was planning on poisoning him. Nothing he couldn't handle, nothing new.

"My lord, we know your brother Titus is planning on marrying the human in order to have plant Earth."

That was new.

Balem stood up immediately. There was fire in his eyes. "WHAT!?" He screamed, startling everyone in the hall. He screamed often, and without reason but now it seemed perfectly reasonable to scream. Balem trashed the cup the servant held in her hands. They all knew how important that human was. A thunder hit the ground outside, producing a flash like effect across the hall.

He turned around to see the storm had worsened. His stupid, rich, careless, smug and I repeat rich _brother _was trying to take Earth from him.

Balem wanted rip Titus' head off.

"The consequences of lying to me are well known among your people by now." He whispered, trying to control his rage but failing miserably. "I suggest this...predicament is taken care of immediately. Find the human, before he _marries_ her."

They began to make his way to the doors. "NOW!" He screamed in his high pitched voice. They began to ran towards the doors. They were so startled that one of them tripped and fell. Balem sat back on the sofa, facing the storm face to face. On of the crocodiles hybrid helped the other one up before storming out of the hall.

Balem watched the storm in deep thought. What Titus was _proposing_ wasn't a bad idea. Marrying the girl, having Earth for the rest of his lineage, not having to go before justice and explain his actions. A simple plan indeed. All he had to do was marry her. The problem was he wasn't marrying just anyone. He was marrying his _mother_. Titus knew Balem wouldn't bare the thought of marrying the person he loathed and loved most in the entire universe. Titus had a plan to take Earth from him. And unfortunately, the plan was brilliant. It proved that even a scumbag like him had enough brain cells to make up a plan.

Balem couldn't take it anymore. This was all too much. "Leave me alone."

All the servants turned their heads to him. Balem often had these mood swings, apparently. "My lord, we still haven't finished the wine trials-"

"I said," he coughed before speaking again, "leave" he made a pause,"me" he paused again before screaming,"ALONE!" That was the final warning the servants needed. They hurriedly left, leaving all of their equipment there. Balem closed his eyes in exasperation.

He shot up and started walking around the hall. There was no way in hell he was letting Titus take over Earth. It was rightfully his. His only. This just complicated things. Sure, killing her was not a problem. He'd already sent a party to kill her. In no time, that _Jupiter Jones_ would be history. He spit as he said her name in his head. What a pathetic name that was. He hated the human. The worst part is, she was reincarnation of his mother. It could have been the reincarnation of anyone, his father for example, and he wouldn't give a damn. But this was his mother. At least genetically. But Jones wasn't his mother. She would never be the woman that raised him, loved him and gave him her soul and body. It would never be his mother. _Never._ Balem crouched, touching the giant window in front of him. He would have to marry Jones. Even if that killed him inside. It was logical and the quickest way of ensuring Earth for if the human was killed, there was no guarantee that Earth would be his. Marrying the girl would be the ticket he needed to ensure Earth would be his, forever.

Even if that meant...

_damnation!_

He cursed in his mind. What had he become? When had his fortune become more relevant than his mother. His slender hands cupped his face. Mother would be ashamed of him, of all this situation. He had seriously considered marrying... If he ever married her, that would also include having an heir. Balem shook his head. How come such...thoughts evaded his mind. This was wrong, very wrong.

So much time had passed since he'd killed her. And, surprisingly it still hurt. A lot. All of these strange emotions, torturing his mind. He started having them a few hundred years ago. And he still hadn't gotten used to them. No one could get used to unbearable pain. And what was worse, she looked exactly like her. Like his mother. That fragile, worthless, ignorant, little _human._

Another thunder hit the ground, silencing the screams of thousands of people outside, including his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Юпитер, вставай!" (Jupiter, get up!) A very familiar voice woke her up from sleep.

_Not again. _

Jupiter ignored it, or at least she tried to ignore her mother shouting.

"Юпитер вставай, прямо сейчас!" (Jupiter get up, right now!) she repeats again, walking into the room and taking Jupiter's sky blue blanket from her. She was wearing a white shirt she had gotten from one of her customers.

_Five more minutes, __это все что я прошу. (That's all I ask.)_

The wall behind her back was covered with space posters from different magazines she had collected over the years. One big poster of the planet that had her name hovered above her head. Obviously, Jupiter was a big fan of astronomy. Aleksa, her mother, shook her. She and the others had a lot of work to do. And she wasn't going to let Jupiter sleep more. Not today.

"Ok, ok!" Jupiter started complaining as she grumpily rolled herself over.

"Jupiter, I am not going to repeat myself!" Aleksa shouted from the living room. She had already gotten seated alongside the rest of the family. They were already having breakfast.

_Mother is going to be the death of me._

Jupiter slowly got out of bed with her eyes closed. Waking up and facing her everyday reality was always the hardest part. She lazily went over to her closet and changed clothes. She put on a black tank top with a pair of jeans. As she grabbed her equipment, she threw her pajamas onto the bed, grabbed her $4 jacket she got from Goodwill and got out of the room she shared with her mother and the rest of the females.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her mother said as Jupiter walked right past her. Even after all these years, her Russian accent was clear like water to anyone who had ears. "To work." Jupiter replied, not bothering to stop. "And what about your breakfast?" Jupiter let out a dry laugh. She went over to the door and unlocked it.

_Breakfast? _

She mentally scoffed.

"I'm not hungry." She said before smashing the doors behind her. Her stomach growled in protest. She was more hungry than she cared to admit, but she was in no mood to deal with her dysfunctional 'family'. The Jones were known for being quite loud during meals. Their neighbors knew that.

Afterwards, Jupiter heard her angry mother scream her name, along with various threats. Jupiter knew better than to try and fight her mother, so she continued on walking to the metro station. She was sick of it, of them, the fights, her life, her work, sick of everything. At least she would meet her friend Katherine. She was the only one that treated her like a normal human being.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at her from behind,"Don't forget to go to the doctor to...well...you know!" her cousin Vladie shouted from the distance. Jupiter stopped abruptly. She turned around to face her cousin who was smiling. Truth is, Jupiter had not decided whether it was a good idea to sell her eggs. True, she would gain a telescope but at the price of her not being able to have a family. Telling Vladie she wan't sure wouldn't be exactly the best thing so she nodded. After that, she hurriedly walked to take the brown line from Damen that would eventually take her to her destination: Quincy. That is where Katherine lived. Vladie went back to the house, humming his victory song. It would be best not to let him know.

Jupiter entered the metro, pointedly ignoring the stares she got from the other passengers. She knew Quincy wasn't a popular destination for people of her class. Most of them wore suits and carried suitcases with them. And she? Most of her clothes were too big on her or too small for her. She especially ignored the suggestive stares she got from other men and the jealous glances of other women. She tightly held her plastic white box from Walmart, filled with cleaning utilities. Both of her hands had yellow gloves on them. People from higher status would call her the cleaning maid.

_Not everyone is born with __privilege. _

She suppressed a groan when she overhead two men behind her.

"An eight?"

"Nah, she's a nine."

_**Ding Dong**_

Katherine ran to the door and opened it revealing Jupiter smiling at her. She had been waiting for her. "Jupiter!" The blonde said excitedly. She was wearing a silvery gucci dress. "Please, come in!" Katherine closed the door behind her as Jupiter kneeled and prepared to work.

"I am so happy to see you again! How was your trip?" Katherine asked as she went to her kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. "Glad to see you too Katherine," Jupiter replied as she took a broomstick Katherine had prepared for her in the entrance hall. "he ride in the metro was...ok, I guess, though I am far more curious about that guy you were dating. Aaron was it? So, c'mon!" Jupiter said happily. This was the happiest she had been in days. "Spill it out!"

The blonde stared at her shyly before speaking. "In detail?" Jupiter had decided to start with her living room. She turned around to face Katherine who was anxiously awaiting her answer. "You know it."

You are probably asking yourself, why does Jupiter work as a house cleaner? Yes, Chicago was listed as an alpha global city by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network. So, why is she working as a _house cleaner_ in there?! The most accurate answer is quite _simple_.

Jupiter happened to be an illegal immigrant.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Jupiter had arrived at 8 o'clock in the morning. Now it was almost 2 pm. She noticed it thanks to her iPhone ringing. She turned it on only to see a message from Siri. She still had an appointment with the doctor at 3 pm. Jupiter swallowed hard.

_Crap._

She had been so busy cleaning and listening to Katherine she hadn't even thought about it.

"What should I wear?" Katherine asked. I am going to give you a quick recap of what happened. Katherine had a feeling that the guy she was dating was going to ask her to marry him and so on. "Well I don't know!" Jupiter replied half-heartedly. Her mind was currently thinking whether it would be a good idea to go to the clinic. "You could put on that beautiful red one you have from Valentino..." Jupiter went to Katherine's closet room to grab it.

That is when _they_ came.

Jupiter's heart jumped when she heard a strange noise behind her. She quickly turned around only to see her friend. _F__loating._

_What the hell...?! _

That's when she noticed some weird creatures injecting Katherine with a golden syringe. Then, the end of the syringe lighted up in an orange glow. The creatures looked in between themselves as if they were confused.

_Ok Jupiter, calm down, hide and take a picture. _

That was the only way someone would believe in her if she ever got out of that situation in the first place. She took out her iPhone and tried to take a picture as quietly as she could. That is when the picture of her mother popped in. She just had to call her at the wrong time in the wrong place.

"Shit!" she cursed silently, trying to mute the call.

The creatures immediately turned their heads to her. Jupiter saw her death coming as one of them launched himself on top of her. "Help!" she yelped as loud as she could. "Get off me!" she screamed even louder. She pulled her friend's dresses over the creature.

_No, no, NO!_

She screamed in her head over and over again. The creatures had already forgotten about Katherine. All they were concentrating on was now Jupiter. More and more of them started launching themselves on top of her, knocking her down. Their slim fingers gripped her fragile skin, making her scream as their nails dig on to her sides. The one that had injected Katherine with the syringe was now injecting Jupiter with it. And it hurt. Jupiter didn't see the color but she saw how the eyes of one of the creatures suddenly reflected the color-

_Blue?! What does that mean?!_

She wasn't paying attention to the itchiness she now felt in the area around her neck. Suddenly she felt another sting. This time on her right arm. She forgot about how her sides hurt. They had injected her with something else. She let out a heart wrenching scream as the sleeping serum started to take effect on her. It was_ forcing_ her brain cells to shut down. She looked around only to see her friend, Katherine. She was unconscious. Well, at least that is what Jupiter wanted to believe.

_Katherine? _

One of them put something that looked like a stone on the white carpet. Then, a hologram appeared. There was a person, sitting on some sort of sofa slash throne.

_The fuck...is going on here!?_

Slowly her vision was starting to get blurry. Yet, she managed to see the features of the man sitting on the throne.

_What on Earth is he wearing?_

She was losing consciousness. Still, Jupiter fought back the urge to sleep. She also saw the tired look in the man's eyes. He looked as if he was forty. Her heartbeat was significantly dropping. And yet, she heard one of the creatures speaking: "My Lord, we have her."

_We...have...her? My Lord?_

It was starting to get harder to even think. She couldn't see the man's face clearly anymore so she closed her eyes in exhaustion. The serum was really getting to her. Her breathing got slower as the seconds passed. Her nervous system was collapsing. Every function she had was failing. Jupiter tried to open the eyes again but to no avail. She had lost all control she had had before. Her muscles, they weren't responding. After all, her nervous system had been hacked. By the serum. As a result, Jupiter was paralyzed.

"Good." he barely whispered, "Bring her to me, _alive._" The man stressed the word. After a pause, he added: "Beware, Titus has sent Mr. Wise to take the human too. Do_ not_ fail me."

Jupiter breathed in the air surrounding her for one last time. Now, her lungs were beginning to malfunction too. Her veins were filled with the serum they had injected her with.

Her heart stopped beating.

"For the sake of your _worthless_ lives."

That was the last thing Jupiter heard before blacking out completely.


End file.
